


Hurts

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: The anon, RueRue, gave me a great idea, write about Scarlet's point of view on this whole situation, they also gave me a song about jealousy, but it didn't seem to fit though. I'm sorry, thank you for the suggestion. The one I found fit better, in my opinion. I think Scarlet found out about his love being for Azura, she was furious and sad, all the things that they had, were never real in the first place. Oh man, Ryouma is terrible at love.





	

Ever since Scarlet found a letter on Ryouma's desk, from years ago, she always kept her distance from him. She loved him with all her heart, he was perfect for her, along with one other woman. At first, he felt the same, but for some reason, it all fell apart, when she found the letter. Scarlet headed to the gym, she placed her earbuds into her ear, and started to workout. This song, this song that she was listening to, it felt all to familiar, she wanted to change it, but she listens to every song that is on her workout playlist. "Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts, and loving you the way I do, it hurts." Loving Ryouma hurt her so much, why did he still have to love her, of all people. 

In the letter, he read that it was addressed to Azura, apologizing for the way he acted towards her, especially when it she was around, and that he loved her. "Hold tight, it's a sing-along. I'm alright, I'm alright, but I could be wrong, baby, I know you remember me." Scarlet feels like this is all a dream that she hasn't woken up from yet. She didn't want to believe what he said, he expressed so much of his love for her, in a very poetic way. She thought she was the only person he would ever be poetic with, but she was wrong. 

"You could at least try and look at me, oh man, oh man, what a tragedy, haha. Bang, bang, there's paradise. I chill why we always had to roll the dice, la la. Heartbeat in the regular," the song played on. When she first found the note, he didn't realize she took it, and everything was fine. When the years went on, he seemed to be regretting everything. He wouldn't make eye contact with her, or say much to her. It might have been because Azura's disappearance took a toll on him. She never knew how much she had affected his life. She always tried to make things go back to the way it was, all the smiles, all the laughs, something that she can't see from him. 

"Two seats in the back of the cinema, hazy, ah yeah, you're forgettin' it, and all the mad things we did after that, crazy. Your heart, oh come on, baby, I swear you're giving me shivers, shivers." Scarlet wonders if he had forgotten the times in the movie theaters that they had, all those action movies, all the stupid chick flicks that they watched at home with each other. She wonders if he remembers the passion that they had. "Baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts, and loving you the way I do, it hurts. When all that's left to do is watch, it burn. Oh baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts." It burned, it always burned when she watched the tapes that she found in a box of Azura and Ryouma, before the two had met, right before they met. 

She watched them, when he wasn't home, and she watched them all the time. It was a few months before they met, she saw that Azura would sing, while Ryouma played the acoustic guitar, playing a song that was near and dear to their heart. The songs they sang, the dances that they had, there was a lot more passion with those, than her and him had in their workouts together. She couldn't believe the connection that they had, the love that could have been. "My tears don't fall too often, but your knife is cuttin' me deep, deep, deep, deep, deep," the song went on. It hurt to love him, like knives stabbing her heart, a thousand times over, something that she never wish she didn't want to experience. 

"It hurts the way you pretend you don't remember me and it hurts the way that you forget our times together baby. Like the time laid in bed when you said it's forever, baby, it's forever, baby. Oh I can't explain no more." She couldn't explain how furious she was when she found the note, she didn't talk to Ryouma for weeks, maybe even months, the worst part about it, she never explained to him why. Scarlet always stopped, when they tried to, but they both try to pretend that Azura never existed, or at least, she did. He pretended that none of this actually happened, shrugging it off, like it didn't matter. 

She stopped running, trying to think clearly. "Oh baby I'm, not made of stone, it hurts, oh and loving you the way I do, it hurts. When all that's left to do is watch, it burn. Oh baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, oh baby, I'm not made of stone, it hurts." Scarlet started to think, the worst thing she had ever done was fall in love with Ryouma. He was so perfect for her, but he didn't think so. She was alone, once again, she didn't want to be like this. She wanted to start moving on, maybe end it with him, hoping that he wouldn't forget anything that they had together. 

They had a good few years, but nothing ever lasts, she only wish that they had, maybe become something more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. She regretted reading that letter and the poem going with it. It probably meant something special to Azura, she knew it did to him. She could only hope that they would be together forever and have a happy life together.

**Author's Note:**

> The anon, RueRue, gave me a great idea, write about Scarlet's point of view on this whole situation, they also gave me a song about jealousy, but it didn't seem to fit though. I'm sorry, thank you for the suggestion. The one I found fit better, in my opinion. I think Scarlet found out about his love being for Azura, she was furious and sad, all the things that they had, were never real in the first place. Oh man, Ryouma is terrible at love.


End file.
